L'Affrontement Final n'en était que le début
by Ludi290
Summary: Ils y étaient enfin. La Bataille Finale. Celle qui mettra fin à la guerre qui s'étendait sur tout le pays. Le camp des Ténèbres et celui de la Lumière se faisaient face, pour ce qui était leur dernier affrontement. Celui qui déterminerait le destin du monde. Parmi les deux sorciers qui se faisaient face, un seul se relèverait. Mais... était-ce vraiment bien le dernier ?


_Salut tout le monde! C'est avec une immense fierté que je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, tout droit sortie aujourd'hui même de mon esprit, et je dois avouer que si quelqu'un venait me dire que je reprenais un thème identique à un autre auteur, je serais un peu surprise mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai fais quelques recherches avant, et n'en ai pas trouvé qui correspondait à peu près à la mienne._

_ Mais si vous en avez lu une qui y ressemble, si vous pouviez gentiment m'indiquer le nom et l'auteur de la fic en question que je voie si j'abandonne celle-ci (à peine commencée ce serait dommage) ou pas._

_Bref, tout cela pour vous dire que si je copie, je le fais pas exprès. J'ai une l'impression de déjà-vu, mais bon, ça peut aussi venir de mon cerveau déglingué à cette heure matinale (pratiquement 3h du mat^^), et j'attends assez anxieusement les avis qui vont suivre._

_En espérant que mes craintes soient infondées et que cela vous plaise quand même, bonne lecture !_

_**Bataille Finale...?**_

_Flashback_

_«Avada Kedavra!_

_- Expelliarmus!»_

_Les sorts avaient résonnés, longtemps, dans le silence sinistre qui régnait dans la salle. Tous dans ce lieu mesuraient l'importance du combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Des deux sorciers qui se faisaient à présent face, un seul s'en relèverait._

_Un seul camp triompherait. C'était le moment que tous avaient attendu, redouté. Autour des sorciers, toute trace de combat avait cessé, tous les visages encore vivants tournés vers ce qui était, et resterait dans les livres d'histoire comme étant «La Bataille Finale»._

_Les partisans des Ténèbres et de la Lumière se cotoyaient à présent, inconsciemment, tandis que tous suivaient avec leur coeur le terrible combat qui se déroulait. Chacun d'eux ne quittait pas leur leader des yeux, retenant inconsciemment leur souffle face à ce spectacle prenant._

_La Grande Salle de Poudlard servait à présent de lieu historique d'une bataille sans précédents, et qui au fil du temps deviendrait une légende._

_Seuls les souffles tendus des combatants résonnaient en ce lieu et moment magique. _

_Tous frémirent. Les dés avaient été jetés, les sorts avaient été lancés._

_Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui A Survécu, faisant face au plus grand et puissant Mage Noir de tous les temps, Lord Voldemort. _

_Voldemort eut un rictus terrifiant, fixant avec une haine sans pareille son pire ennemi, un garçon de dix-sept ans, et qui lui renvoyait sa haine avec acharnement. Les deux tournaient lentement, en cercle, comme un rite étrange depuis longtemps oublié, chacun fixant le regard de l'autre, refusant de rompre le contact visuel._

_Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le rictus cruel qui ornait son visage reptilien, inhumain, et il contempla le gamin insolent qui tremblait de rage, et avait du mal à garder son sang froid._

_Il leva sa baguette, lentement, comme pour savourer ce moment, et c'est sous les yeux d'une centaine de personnes qu'il lança le sort qui allait être fatal au héros du monde sorcier, le même qui avait tué ses parents, seize ans auparavant, et qui allait sceller le destin du monde entier._

_Il allait payer. Pour l'avoir presque détruit. Pour avoir détruit ses horcruxes, son secret qu'il avait si jalousement gardé toutes ses années. Pour Nagini. Dans un rugissement de rage, il se concentra sur son sort qui venait d'être lancé. _

_L'éclair de lumière verte se dirigea droit vers le garçon, qui contra aussitôt avec un simple sort de désarmement. Il éclata de rire devant la naïveté du gamin, mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il entendit des exclamations étouffées venant de la foule._

_C'est alors qu'il vit, en se retournant lentement, le visage figé par la stupéfaction,comme dans un monde lointain, la lumière verte revenir vers lui, lentement, mais sûrement, et c'est dans un moment de trouble qu'il sentit un poids lourd peser au même instant sur sa poitrine, l'entraînant en arrière._

_Il tomba à la renverse, pendant un très long moment, comme un film moldu au ralenti,et plongea ses yeux écarlates dans un regard vert, si proche du sien, tandis qu'un éclat étrange apparaissait furtivement derrière ses yeux inhumain,comme une fenêtre sur son âme, et il ne put détacher son regard de celui de son assaillant, qui ne se détournait pas non plus._

_Il prit soudain conscience que se tenait sur son torse un énorme loup noir aux yeux verts, et qui semblait profondément troublé, car l'animal l'empêchait de bouger, les deux pattes sur lui,mais ne détachait pas son regard surpris du sien._

_Voldemort reprit ses esprits, et se souvint de la foule de personnes qui n'allaient pas tarder à sortir de leur état de choc. Il décrocha de force son regard carmin de celui de l'imposant canidé, et émit un sifflement rageur. A cet instant, tout se passa très vite._

_Les Mangemorts encore en vie et en état de transplaner sortirent de leur immobilité, et se mirent à se rassembler, bousculant les autres personnes, membres de l'Ordre comme élèves, et s'avancèrent vers leur Maître, attendant son signal._

_Pendant ce temps le canidé avait lui aussi reprit quelque peu ses esprits, et avait grondé, ses crocs découverts s'avançant dangereusement vers la gorge du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Voldemort fit appel à toute sa magie, et bientôt une puissance aussi noire que mortelle et sans égale ravageait la pièce, propulsant le loup pratiquement à l'autre bout de la pièce. _

_Il se redressa, et, pour provoquer l'autre camp, lança un ultime rictus narquois, avant de transplaner avec ses fidèles restants._

_Fin Flashback_

**_Alors ? Alors ? Copié ou pas ? ^^_**


End file.
